Slowly, But Surely
by Bobbi's Bindings
Summary: This is a short story that covers a few weeks after the end of S3 of When Calls the Heart. Things are beginning to get back to normal for Jack & Elizabeth...or are they? When Calls the Heart is a production of Believe Pictures and Hallmark Crown Media and I own nothing but my imagination regarding this story.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, But Surely

As Jack started feeling better after his harrowing experience of being swept by the water and having pneumonia, slowly but surely things were getting back to normal for him and Elizabeth. Jack took every opportunity to walk Elizabeth home from school each day…they took that time to catch up on that day's activities. One day, he asked her if she wouldn't mind stopping at the jail first, that he needed her help with something.

They walked inside the jail and Jack had one of his recent drawings on his desk. It was a picture of him and Elizabeth as they walked down the aisle together at Lee and Rosemary's wedding. In the picture, Elizabeth had just caught the wedding bouquet and the drawing reflected them both smiling at each other. Elizabeth always admired Jack's drawing ability. "Jack, you do such good work. You should have your work exhibited in a gallery or something."

"Elizabeth, I draw people and things that are important to me. I have no interest in sharing my art with anyone other than you. Will you help me determine where I should hang this picture? I'd like to put it near my bed somewhere."

Jack carried it back to his room. "Elizabeth, what if you hold up the picture and I'll stand back and see if everything looks good at that location?" So, Elizabeth stood there holding it to the right of his bed over by the window.

"How's this, Jack?"

"Well, things looks great from here, but how about over there?" Jack pointed to the other wall and Elizabeth held it up against the wall on the other side of the bed.

"How's this, Jack?"

"Well, everything looks great there, too. Hmmm. Let me look a little longer. You know, your hair is distracting me. Maybe you could put your hair over your shoulder?"

Elizabeth thought, "My hair? Why would that be distracting?" But she moved her hair anyway and stood their holding the picture up against the wall.

"Elizabeth, I can't tell which way I like things better…here or back over there. Would you walk back over there for me?"

Elizabeth walked back over to the other wall. "Here, Jack? Does it look better here? You know, you're going to have to make up your mind what you want!"

Jack walked up behind her and put his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder, "Well, if your hair hangs down in the back, I get to admire it. But if you move it over your shoulder, I'm able to kiss your neck like this." He began kissing her neck.

Elizabeth turned around. "Oh, I'm on to you, Jack Thornton. You didn't need help from me at all to hang this picture. You just wanted to …."

Jack said, "Admire you? Guilty." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "Do you know how hard it was for me to wait all day for your kiss? But it was worth the wait, Elizabeth." They smiled at each other a. "Elizabeth, how about we have dinner at Abigail's tonight, and afterwards, I'll walk you home."

"I'm kinda tired tonight, Jack, so it would be nice to not cook. Thank you. It's a date." Slowly, but surely, things seemed to be coming together for Jack and Elizabeth.

A couple of days later, Jack was walking Elizabeth home after school and when they arrived, she fixed some tea and scones for them. "Jack, I dropped one of my earrings behind my dresser. Could you get it for me?" Naturally, Jack offered to get it for her.

They walked up the stairs to her bedroom. "Jack, I think I dropped it over there behind the right side of the dresser. As Jack moved the dresser and bent down to look, he decided to take off his Red Serge to protect it. He unbuttoned it and handed it to Elizabeth. Jack looked all over the floor but couldn't find her earring. As he got up from the floor, he looked over at Elizabeth and he watched her as she was embracing his coat and taking in his scent.

"Elizabeth, I can't find your earring anywhere. I've moved this dresser all around and it's nowhere to be found."

"Oh, look here, Jack. I must have put it on my nightstand. I must have forgotten." She looked at Jack and smiled.

Jack walked over to her and took the Red Serge and placed it on the chair. "Forgotten?" He smiled and looked at her, kissed her, and embraced her. They began to kiss passionately, not wanting to let go of each other. He pulled back slightly, slid his hands down both of her arms. He held both of her hands and they just gazed at each other. He then took his hands and slid them down her sides resting them on her waist. They gazed at each other and began kissing again.

After a couple of minutes, Elizabeth pulled back slightly and looked up at Jack. She then began unbuttoning his shirt. As she was almost to the last button, Jack grabbed her hands and said, "No, Elizabeth, we must stop. If we go any further, I won't be able to stop. We can't do this."

"Well then, do you have an extra Red Serge at the jail so you can leave that one here for me?" They both sighed and held each other.

About a week later, Elizabeth went to visit Abigail. On the way, she dropped off Jack's Red Serge at the jail knowing that Jack still wouldn't be back from Rock Creek. He had been placed on a special assignment and had been gone for a few days. Frankly, Elizabeth was happy that she didn't have to see him for a few days because her feelings were so strong around him she began to get concerned about herself. She sat down with Abigail and asked her, "Abigail, is there something wrong with me? I know that Jack loves me, but why hasn't he asked me to marry him? He was engaged to Rosemary so I know that he's capable of asking! I just don't know how much longer I can take this. I'm really struggling with resisting him."

"Elizabeth, I know this must be hard for you but please Jack more time. Slowly, but surely, he'll come around. You know that he needs to work this out himself. I honestly don't know what he's waiting for…he's head over heels in love with you. I don't understand this any more than you do." They talked some more but nothing Abigail said could cheer Elizabeth up or make her feel any better. Eventually, Elizabeth walked home thinking that she's had enough of "slowly, but surely."

The next morning, Jack was up early and went to Abigail's Café for breakfast. He noticed that Abigail wasn't her usual talkative self so he asked her if anything was wrong. She hesitated but finally said, "Suppose a bear and a deer love each other very much. How long do you think the deer will be willing to wait for the bear to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him?"

"What's going on, Abigail? Is Elizabeth alright? Is Charles back in town? Is that why she left my Red Serge at the jail?"

"Red Serge? Charles? What does the Red Serge and Charles have to do with this, Jack?" Abigail sighed. "Jack, you and I need to talk." Abigail didn't want to get involved in this matter but in light of her conversation with Elizabeth the previous night, she felt she needed to say something. "Jack, why haven't you asked Elizabeth to marry you? Do you know that she thinks there's something wrong with her because you haven't asked her yet? I know you love her. And you were able to ask Rosemary at one point in time…why not Elizabeth?"

Jack sighed. "Oh Abigail, you have no idea how much I want her to be my wife. I'm just afraid that…"

"Afraid of what, Jack? You know how much Elizabeth loves you."

"Will her love be enough, Abigail? I'm afraid that I can't offer her the things that she deserves. If she married someone like Charles, she'd wouldn't have to worry…"

"She wouldn't have to worry about what, Jack? Being loved the way a woman should be loved? You and I both know that Charles or any other man could never give her what you can, Jack. You can give her all the love that money can't buy. Elizabeth doesn't care about 'things'. You should know that by now."

"I know, Abigail. Maybe I'm just afraid that I won't measure up. You know, it wasn't easy for us in the beginning of our relationship. Maybe one day she'll wake up and decide she wasn't living the life she was meant to live!"

"Jack, you listen to me. You two have been in love from the day you met. The love that you share is rare, rare indeed. Everyone in this town saw it. Everyone in this town knew that you two belonged together. It took a while before you two would figure that out. Slowly, but surely, you both came to terms with it. Are you willing to throw that all away? And for what? A life apart from the One you love most in this world? Don't do that, Jack!"

"I want to propose, Abigail. I do. I love Elizabeth more than anything. I just want things to be perfect."

"Jack, nothing in this life is perfect. I guarantee you that Elizabeth isn't looking for perfect. She's looking for a commitment from the One whom she loves most in this world. She's looking for you."

Slowly, but surely Jack pondered Abigail's words. "Thank you, Abigail. I appreciate you talking to me about this."

A couple of days later, Jack stopped by the school to walk Elizabeth home and to discuss their day. "Elizabeth, will you go for a walk with me tomorrow? I'd like to share something with you."

"Sure, Jack, if you want me to. But I'm tired tonight. Do you mind if we don't have dinner together? I'm going to grade some papers and then go to bed early."

Jack knew that Elizabeth wasn't all that tired but he didn't want to argue since he had a big day planned for tomorrow. Jack knew that Elizabeth was disappointed in him. At least he could take the evening to prepare what he would say to her. He knew it wouldn't be perfect, but he wanted to give it his best shot.

It was late morning the following day, and Jack came by to take Elizabeth for a walk to his property. As they stood at the top of the hill, Jack said to her, "Elizabeth, do you remember when I brought you here before?"

"Of course, I remember, Jack. I couldn't believe it then and I still can't believe it now. This place is so beautiful. It would be so nice to live…" Elizabeth stopped talking after she realized what she said.

Jack turned away. Slowly, but surely, he felt all of these emotions welling up inside of him. The events of the recent past fell upon him. Here was this beautiful woman standing right beside him: she not only saved his life, but she stayed right beside him until he woke up from a coma. She loves him without question. He loved her more than he thought possible. In that moment he knew that he could wait no longer.

Elizabeth turned to him. "Jack, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth, when Charles showed up at the church and proposed to you, did you know that I had a ring in my pocket and I was going to propose to you that day, also? Did you know that when you and I walked up here before and I told you about building a big house, that I had a ring in my pocket then, too? I just couldn't do it, Elizabeth. I kept doubting whether your marrying me was the right thing to do. I questioned whether I was being selfish…and I thought that someone like Charles could give you so much more than I ever could."

"Jack. Why would you think…" Elizabeth began to say before Jack interrupted her.

"May I finish, please, Elizabeth? And today, right now, I realize how I don't want to wait another day, another hour, another minute, without asking you to be my wife. I love you so much, Elizabeth. I can't bear the thought of living this life without you by my side." Jack got down on one knee and looked up at Elizabeth. "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack and they fell back on the ground and she kissed him. "Yes, Jack, oh yes, I will marry you," Elizabeth whispered to him. They both just lay there with tears in their eyes.

Finally, they stood up and Jack placed the engagement ring on her finger. He kissed her again and put his forehead to hers. "Do you have a date in mind, Elizabeth?"

"How about today?

"Today, Elizabeth? Are you serious?"

"Yes, today! Let's go see if Pastor Frank can marry us this evening. I don't want to wait another day, Jack Thornton. You might just change your mind."

Slowly, but surely, Jack smiled, "I could never change my mind about you, Elizabeth! Race you to the chapel?"

And that day, Elizabeth Thatcher became Mrs. Jack Thornton.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, But Surely

Part II

 _ **This is a Fan Fiction story about Jack and Elizabeth of When Calls the Heart on the Hallmark Channel. All rights to the show and characters belong to Hallmark Crown Media.**_

A short while later, Jack and Elizabeth walked into the church and Pastor Frank was getting ready for services the following day. "Jack, Elizabeth, what brings you here this afternoon?"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled. They both turned to Pastor Frank and said simultaneously, "We want to get married!"

Pastor Frank smiled, "That's wonderful, you two. Congratulations! As you can see, I'm getting ready for tomorrow. Why don't we speak about it after church tomorrow?"

With a panicked look on their faces, Jack asserted, "We want to get married today!"

"Today? Are you sure about this Jack and Elizabeth?"

Jack and Elizabeth both sighed. Elizabeth responded, "We have never been so sure of anything, Pastor."

Jack added, "I waited far too long to ask this beautiful woman to marry me, and we don't want to wait any longer."

Pastor Frank said, "Well then, let's sit down first and talk about a few things." Jack and Elizabeth sat down beside each other in the first pew and Jack put looked at her and put his hand on top of hers. Frank pulled up a chair and sat in front of them.

Pastor Frank began, "Jack and Elizabeth, I first need to know if you understand the importance and the sanctity of marriage? Ephesians states, "Husbands love your wives, just as Christ also loved the church and gave Himself up for her. Are you prepared to do that, Jack?"

"Yes, Pastor, I am," Jack replied firmly.

Pastor Frank continued, "Elizabeth, are you prepared to submit to Jack as the spiritual leader of your home, knowing that he will provide a loving, selfless, compassionate role model for your family?"

"Yes, Pastor, I am," Elizabeth responded.

Pastor Frank carried on. "A Christian marriage is a lifelong building project that begins on the foundation of God's Word. Each role in a family is important and should be respected. Jack and Elizabeth, are you committed to this?

Jack and Elizabeth both looked at each and said, "I am."

Pastor Frank asked, "Jack, how long have you two known each other?"

"About three years, Pastor," Jack responded.

Pastor Frank looked at Elizabeth, "How long have you and Jack been courting?

Elizabeth looked and pursed her lips, in deep thought. "Probably about two and a half years, Pastor."

"Jack, how did your relationship begin?" Frank asked.

"From the beginning of our courtship, or from when we met?" Frank asked. Jack smiled. "Honestly, Pastor, Elizabeth and I didn't see eye-to-eye when we first met. I didn't want to be stationed here and I thought she was a princess," Jack replied. Elizabeth looked at Jack smiling and nodding her head. "But she proved me wrong, Pastor. Did you know that she along with the other women in town, went into the mine before it was closed, in order to save the widow's homes? Did you know that Elizabeth went into that mine alone one night in order to look for Rosaleen who was lost?" Jack looked over at Elizabeth lovingly. "Although she's beautiful like a princess, she is also tough, and caring, and an amazing teacher, and…" Jack kept going on and on until Frank laughed and interrupted him.

"Ahem…I think I get the picture, Jack. Elizabeth, when did you first know that you loved Jack and wanted to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Elizabeth's face turned red. Looking down, then at Jack, she answered, "Well, I guess I knew that I loved him from our first meeting. When he looked at me and shook my hand, I somehow knew that we were meant to be together. Is that possible, Pastor, that you can know that from your first meeting with someone?"

Pastor Frank smiled, "Yes, Elizabeth, I suppose it is. Love is a mystery and sometimes it's really hard to understand how it all comes about. Sometimes it's instantaneous and other times it takes years to develop. It's different for everyone. When you get to heaven eventually, you may want to ask the Lord about that. I believe that He sets it all in motion and we may choose to act on it or not."

Turning to Jack, Pastor Frank asked, "Jack, do you feel the same way? When did you first realize that you loved Elizabeth?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "Pastor, I feel that I've loved Elizabeth my whole life."

Pastor Frank continued, "Well, I see that you both love each other. Since you've been courting for two and a half years. why is it so important that you get married today?"

Jack stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. "Pastor, for the past two years I've thought about marrying Elizabeth. Frankly, I didn't have the courage to ask her or to do it. With our different backgrounds and differences, I was always concerned that I wouldn't be enough for her, that she would wake up one day and realize that she made a mistake." Jack walked over to Elizabeth and reached for her hand, and looked at her. Jack stated, "But I know better now. Elizabeth, as I said earlier, I feel that I have loved you all of my life. You are such a part of me already. I don't want to wait another day for us to begin our lives together as husband and wife. Time is so precious and you have saved my life in so many ways! Why I didn't ask you sooner was wrong. I'm so thankful that Abigail…" Jack hesitated.

"Abigail…what, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I should have told you, Elizabeth, but Abigail spoke to me about all this. She questioned why I hadn't asked you to marry me. I thought about it and realized that I had been a fool and that I couldn't wait any longer. Well, I did wait another day," Jack smiled.

"Jack, none of that matters anymore, it only matters that we love each other and that we both agree that we don't want to wait any longer to get married." Turning to Pastor Frank Elizabeth asked, "Will you marry us tonight in this church? This church that Jack built for us? I do still need to speak with Abigail and ask her if she'll stand with me," Elizabeth added.

"Well, I have no doubt that Abigail will stand alongside you. But I still have a couple more questions for you both. Do you want children?" Pastor Frank asked.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled. "Yes!" they both declared in unison.

"How many children do you want to have?" Pastor Frank asked.

"Two!" replied Jack.

"Three!" replied Elizabeth.

"Well, I guess three it is!" Jack smiled.

Frank stated, "My final question: How will you deal with disagreements, fights, etc. You will have them, you know."

"Well, Frank," Jack said, "we've already had a few disagreements." Jack and Elizabeth smiled. "We've dealt with the differences in our families, our upbringings, her fear of my job, Billy Hamilton…" Jack responded.

"Rosemary LeVeaux!" Elizabeth added, then smiled. "But Pastor Frank, we worked through all of those things and they made our relationship stronger. That's why it took so long for us to get to this point. You ask how we'll deal with these things? The Lord tells us not to let the sun go down on our anger. I will work hard to follow this each and every day…"

Jack placed both of Elizabeth's hands in his and responded, "Me, too, Pastor."

"Well, Jack and Elizabeth, I guess we have some work to do this afternoon if you're going to get married tonight!" Jack and Elizabeth stood up and embraced each other.

Frank, Jack, and Elizabeth immediately walked into the back of Abigail's Café. "Abigail, Abigail?"

Abigail walked in from the main room. "Oh, Frank…Jack…Elizabeth…what's going on? What are you all smiling about?" Elizabeth flashed her left hand in front of Abigail.

Abigail looked at Jack and smiled, "Jack! You did it! Elizabeth! I'm so happy for you. I'm so happy for you and Jack."

Elizabeth quipped, "Did you have anything to do with this, Abigail?" They all laughed.

"Nope! Slowly, but Surely Jack came to that conclusion all on his own! So, when do you plan to get married?" Abigail asked.

In unison, Frank, Jack, and Elizabeth all said, "tonight!"

"Tonight? Where? When? Tonight?"

Frank piped up, "Let's all sit down and discuss this." So the four of them sat down and came up with a plan to have the wedding at 7:00 p.m. and to go to Abigail's afterwards for dinner. Ironically, Abigail was in the midst of preparing a pot of Italian Wedding Soup and she had just baked some fresh bread. The only thing left for her was to bake a wedding cake and put up a few decorations. The four of them hand wrote a few wedding invitations for their closest friends. The plan was to hold a wedding reception for them upon return from their honeymoon.

On the way to the mercantile to wire the RNWMP, Jack ran into Bill Avery. Jack shared what was going on and asked him if he could watch things in Hope Valley over the next week until his return. Bill was happy to oblige.

Jack and Elizabeth planned to spend the night at Elizabeth's house and leave the following day for Victoria Island. They were hopeful to find vacancy at one of the hotels there to spend their honeymoon. Ironically, it took almost three years to agree to get married. But they were able to plan a wedding and a honeymoon within a few hours! It all felt so right.

Jack arrived at the church about 6:45 P.M. Elizabeth was already there in Frank's room and Abigail was helping her get ready. Abigail shared, "You know, Elizabeth, I'm a traditional person…you know, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. You're already wearing something old, your dress from your first official date with Jack. You look beautiful. Here is a new barrette for your hair that I've never had a chance to wear. And here are my blue sapphire earrings for you to borrow...they match your blue eyes. Jack will love them! I think we have everything covered."

"Oh, Abigail, thank you so much for this barrette, it's beautiful. And thank you for loaning me your blue earrings. You are such a wonderful friend. Where would Jack and I be without you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I suppose that Jack would be in Cape Fullerton…and you'd be in Hamilton?" They both laughed. "Oh, Elizabeth, I have waited for this moment for you and Jack for a very long time. You are meant for each other. I'm so happy to finally see this all happening…and so fast." They both laughed at that."

Frank walked in the room and asked Elizabeth if she was ready. He said that he had an anxious groom eagerly waiting to marry his beautiful bride.

At 7 p.m. exactly, the music began and Abigail walked down the aisle first. Jack looked to the back of the church and couldn't believe his eyes…Elizabeth looked stunning and she was about to become his wife! All of his angst and emotions over the past several months suddenly seemed to fade away. He smiled as she made his way toward him. This would be the best day of his life.

As Elizabeth made her way to the front of the church, the few in attendance stood and gazed at her beauty. Both Jack and Elizabeth were beaming…so in love…and so finally ready for this act of love! Jack reached for her hand and took it in his. He turned to her and took the other hand in his as Pastor Frank began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today…"

After the vows, Pastor Frank stated, "Jack, you may kiss your bride now." Jack reached his hands around the back of her waist and pulled Elizabeth close to him. He kissed her ever so sweetly in front of their friends. "I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton." There wasn't a dry eye in the church as everyone believed in their hearts that Jack and Elizabeth were meant to be together…and they got to witness it firsthand.

After the ceremony, they all went to Abigail's and enjoyed a meal together and the wedding cake. Jack and Elizabeth hugged everyone and said their goodbyes and went home to Elizabeth's. Jack helped Elizabeth out of the buckboard and walked her up to the house. He picked her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into Elizabeth's home…now their home.

Inside, Jack put her down gently and they he poured each of them a glass of champagne that had been chilling on the table. He turned the phonograph on and walked over to Elizabeth and handed her the glass, "I love you, Mrs. Thornton. Would you dance with me?"

"Mrs. Thornton," Elizabeth repeated. "I like the sound of that." They took a drink and put their glasses down and began to dance.

Jack whispered, "you know Elizabeth, there's something wrong with that wall over there. I think we need a re-do…"

"The wall? A re-do?" Elizabeth asked. She was confused. Why would he be bringing the wall now…on their wedding night.

Jack led her over to the wall where months before, as she was scrubbing the wall, he had told her there were other ways to stay warm. "That day, Elizabeth, when we stood here together, that was all wrong. Let's get this right." So Jack gently guided Elizabeth back against the wall and pressed himself against her and began kissing her passionately.

After a few minutes, they came up for air. Elizabeth whispered, "I like how you keep me warm, Jack. I guess I won't need all that wood out back. Oh, and there's something else wrong, Jack. I need a re-do, too." Elizabeth led Jack up to her bedroom…their bedroom. Jack took off his jacket and placed it on the chair. He walked over to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms and began kissing her passionately. She pulled back slightly and began to unbutton his shirt. But this time, Jack didn't stop her…he couldn't stop her…he wouldn't stop her.

Although things began slowly, but surely for Jack and Elizabeth, they were making up for lost time right now...


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, But Surely

Part III

Fortunately for Jack and Elizabeth, the Stagecoach wouldn't be leaving until the afternoon. They simply could not get enough of each other as husband and wife. About 9 a.m., Elizabeth lay there in bed alongside Jack until he woke up. Softly, he said, "Good morning, Mrs. Thornton. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I've ever slept in my life, Mr. Thornton. How about you?"

Jack sighed. "Elizabeth, I never realized how good sleep _could_ be. If I had, we'd have gotten married a long time ago. Last night was amazing. It meant so much to me. You mean so much to me. And the best part is waking up with you this morning and realizing this is all real and not a dream. For the record, I won't ever need a re-do for last night."

Elizabeth was embarrassed but she asked Jack, "was it everything you imagined? I hope that I didn't disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Elizabeth, last night was perfect, it was more than I could have ever imagined. But I will say this, Mrs. Thornton: I won't need a re-do, but I'll definitely want a re-peat! We have a license now, and I don't believe there is a statute of limitations on that!" Jack laughed.

"Jack, maybe we can just lie here a little while longer? I feel so at home in your arms. We will need to get ready soon, though, we have a honeymoon to get to!" Elizabeth responded.

"When I'm with you, Elizabeth, I am home, no matter where we are. I love you very much," Jack shared softly. One thing led to another and…

After a couple of hours, Jack and Elizabeth arrived in town to catch the stagecoach, and practically everyone they knew showed up to wish them well and see them off. As they were saying their goodbyes, Elizabeth overheard a few comments, " _I wonder how much sleep they got last night…Look how he's looking at her…I bet they were making up for lost time_ …" and she tried to ignore them. Deep down, though, the comments bothered her.

Fortunately, no one else got on the stagecoach from Hope Valley so Jack and Elizabeth had it all to themselves. After a few minutes of silence, Elizabeth turned to Jack, "that was so embarrassing, Jack, did you hear all those comments at the station?"

Jack smiled. "What comments, you mean how I was looking at you…how we spent our time last night?" Jack laughed.

"Jack! Why are you laughing? That whispering…those comments really bothered me."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I'm not laughing _at_ you. It's just that we're married and that's what married people do. Especially newlyweds. Weren't those statements true?"

"I suppose, Jack. I guess I'm being silly. So what would you like to do on our honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked.

"What were we just talking about?" Jack smirked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, yes, but we can't do that _all_ day long…"

"Who says we can't?" Jack quipped…and then laughed.

Hours later, they reached their destination and Jack surprised Elizabeth by securing a honeymoon suite at the Empress in Victoria, a real feat given such short notice. This grand hotel had hundreds of rooms and it had only been built a few years before. "Jack, before we go to our room, I think we should wire our families and let them know we're married and that we're on our honeymoon," Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure we can't wait until _after_ our honeymoon to let them all know?" Jack smirked. But when he saw Elizabeth frown, he relented, "okay, let's wire them before we go to our room."

The Bellhop escorted Jack and Elizabeth to their suite and opened the door for them. "I hope you'll find these accommodations well suited for your needs, Mr. and Mrs. Thornton," he said. As soon as Jack tipped the Bellhop and he left, Jack scooped Elizabeth into his arms and carried her over to the couch.

"I have been waiting all day for this. Do you know what I'd like to do, Mrs. Thornton?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"I think I have a pretty good idea…but I'll play along…what would you like to do, Mr. Thornton?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd love for you to sit right here on my lap and kiss me..." Before long, their clothes were almost off and Jack scooped Elizabeth up and carried her over to the large bed. "I'd like a re-peat, Mrs. Thornton…"

In the morning, Jack reached across the bed for Elizabeth but she wasn't there. He smiled once he heard Elizabeth humming in the bathroom. He looked inside and there she was, his beautiful wife, yes, his w _ife_ , enjoying a bubble bath in this giant tub and she was humming a tune. Ahem, "enjoying yourself Mrs. Thornton?" Jack asked.

"The water's warm, Mr. Thornton, would you like to join me?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's an invitation I could never turn down, Mrs. Thornton," and Jack climbed into the tub behind her. _Is this all a dream, Jack thought to himself. He thought that he'd died and gone to heaven._

They spent the afternoon strolling nearby Victoria Park, speaking very little but basking in their newfound love for each other. Jack asked Elizabeth, "how would you feel about going to the dress shop at the hotel to buy a fancy new dress? I have made special plans for us this evening."

"Is this what being married to you is going to be like, Jack? If so, then yes, please!" Elizabeth smiled excitedly.

Jack sat on a chair watching Elizabeth as she tried on a number of dresses. She didn't seem very satisfied with the first three she tried on…too tight, too short, too long. She then tried on an ivory dress that gathered in the front and had beautiful cap sleeves. She walked out of the dressing room and Jack exclaimed, "Wow, let's take that one!"

"Jack, don't you think it's too clingy?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's the best part!" Jack responded.

"Jack! Do you really want other men looking at me in this dress?"

"Other men? Why would other men be looking at you in that…oh…your're right…let's keep looking. But maybe they have some lingerie like that…"

Elizabeth finally settled on a simple but elegant royal blue dress that gathered beautifully in the front but hung nicely in the back. This dress really brought out the depth of her blue eyes. Elizabeth managed to sneak in a few other items that she knew Jack would love, also.

Later that day, Jack was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and tie when Elizabeth came out of the bathroom dressed in her beautiful new dress. "You are breathtaking, Elizabeth. I don't know if I want to share you with anyone else tonight. How about we order room service?"

"Jack, we spent all afternoon looking for this dress and I want to show it off. Can't we go have dinner at least?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, Elizabeth. But I would like to have at least one dance with you, too, Mrs. Thornton," Jack responded. Elizabeth smiled and nodded yes.

As they were finishing their elegant dinner, Jack asked Elizabeth, "may I have this dance, Mrs. Thornton? I do believe this will be our first dance as husband and wife!"

"Of course. I would love to dance with you, Mr. Thornton." They stayed for a short while and Elizabeth whispered to Jack, "You know, I'd rather dance with you in our room. We don't need an audience. Besides, I have a surprise for you." So, they left the ballroom and on the way to their room, Jack stopped to ask the desk clerk if the hotel had a phonograph he could borrow for their stay.

"Mr. Thornton, there's already one in your room along with a wonderful selection of music. Perhaps you've been _too busy_ to notice?" smiled the desk clerk.

Jack smiled back and thanked the Desk Clerk. He and Elizabeth headed up to their room. Once inside, Elizabeth kissed Jack and thanked him for a lovely evening. "The dinner was delicious, the dancing was delightful, and my dance partner was out of this world!"

Jack kissed her and whispered, "Well, since you seem to like your dance partner, I'm going to turn on the phonograph and pour us a glass of champagne. I distinctly remember saying that you'd rather dance with me in our room."

They danced slowly for a while, stopping periodically to take a drink of champagne. "I love you, Jack. Would you like to have your surprise now? Jack nodded yes. "I'll be back soon, Jack. Make yourself comfortable."

Jack took off his suit jacket and tie and waited patiently for his surprise. Elizabeth changed into some lingerie that she had purchased earlier in the day. She walked out of the bathroom and Jack's jaw dropped. He just stared at Elizabeth. "Are you kidding me? You take my breath away, Elizabeth. Is that clingy little silky dress my present? Thank you for my special gift," Jack said softly as he pulled her over to him and began kissing her passionately…

The next morning, Jack and Elizabeth ordered room service for breakfast. They simply enjoyed spending time together…as husband and wife. At midday, Elizabeth asked Jack to go for a walk and they got cleaned up and went to a nearby park. They did want to see some things outside of their hotel room. They were, after all, on Victoria Island and had many sightseeing opportunities.

On the fourth day of their honeymoon, as they were returning to the hotel to get ready for dinner, they were walking through the lobby and to their right stood William Thatcher. "Father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, Mr. Thornton, is there a place that we can talk privately?"

"Yes, father. What are you doing here? Let's go up to my…our room." They were all quiet on the way up to the room. Outside of the door, William gave Jack a dirty look as he was about to enter the room with Elizabeth and himself.

"Excuse me, Mr. Thornton, but I'd like to speak to my daughter alone," William stated curtly.

Elizabeth wouldn't stand for that. "Father, you obviously know that Jack and I are married now and I want him to be with us. Anything you have to say to me, you can say to both of us!" Elizabeth responded. "And please call my husband by his first name…Jack!" All three of them walked into the room.

"Well, Mr. Thor…ahem…Jack, and Elizabeth, I don't know that either of you will want to hear what I have to say. But I'm going to say it. You first, Elizabeth. Your mother is so upset that you didn't include her as part of your wedding. How could you do that to her? And Jack, did you not realize that it was customary to ask me for Elizabeth's hand? What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"Mr. Thatcher, I can accept that you're not happy with how Elizabeth and I got married. But you knew how I felt about Elizabeth when we were in Hamilton. And you made it very clear that I wouldn't be accepted into your family unless I came to work for you. Do you expect me to believe that you would have said yes if I asked you for Elizabeth's hand?"

"Honestly, Jack, I don't know how I would have responded. But you should have asked me anyway! That would have been the right thing to do!" William said matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth began crying and William started to walk towards her. Jack held up his hand to William, "Mr. Thatcher, this is my wife and _I_ will console her, not you. I know that you are Elizabeth's father but she is not a child anymore and she gets to make her own decisions. I am her husband and I am her protector now. I prefer she not be any more upset than she already is so I ask you to leave. Perhaps we can discuss this further tomorrow once we've had a chance to think about your concerns," Jack stated. "Goodnight, Mr. Thatcher," Jack stated as he escorted him to the door.

William looked sternly at Elizabeth and then at Jack, but he left without saying another word.

Elizabeth tossed and turned all night…and Jack didn't sleep any better.

William left a message for Jack and Elizabeth to meet him for breakfast at a café near the hotel. William was already sitting at a table when Jack and Elizabeth walked inside.

"Good morning, Mr. Thatcher," Jack stated.

"Good morning, Father," Elizabeth said.

"Well, I hope it is Elizabeth, Mr. Thorn…I mean Jack. Please join me." Jack and Elizabeth sat together across the table from William Thatcher. "Will you be having breakfast this morning, Elizabeth? Jack?"

"Just some coffee and toast for me, Father," Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, sir. I'll have some coffee and an order of the blueberry pancakes with sausage," Jack responded.

"Well, I guess that's _one thing_ we have in common, then…breakfast."

They were all quiet until after they finished eating their breakfast. "Mr. Thatcher, let me first say that I was wrong for not asking you for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. She is your daughter and you deserved to be asked. But I hope you realize how much I love Elizabeth and I would do anything for her…to protect her…to cherish her. I love her very much, sir."

"Jack, it's not necessary to defend our…" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Yes, Elizabeth, it is. I thought about this last night when I couldn't sleep." Jack placed his hand on hers and looked at her intently. "Elizabeth, I imagined that if and when we have a daughter, I would be very protective. I'd do anything to protect her and do what I thought was best for her. However, I would hope that we'd have a good enough relationship with her young man and that he would feel comfortable approaching me."

"That's just it, Jack. Father, you did not make it easy for me…for Jack and me. You made it very clear when we were in Hamilton that you didn't see Jack as fitting into our family very well. Did you realize how uncomfortable you made it for him at our dinner party? Why did you push Charles into proposing to me? Father, I love Jack. And he is the man for me. He would make a better husband to me than any other man you would push my way. Don't you see? Money isn't important to me. The most important thing to me is how we are to love one another…how Jack and I love each other.

Father, I have learned so much by living in Hope Valley. Father, look at me, please." William turned and looked at Elizabeth. "But do you know how, Father? I learned from you and Mother. You gave me the most wonderful foundation to love and the greatest opportunity to give back to society. Didn't you teach me that love was the most important thing in the world? I'm not interested in being someone in society…but to give back to society." Elizabeth turned to Jack. "The only name I want to make for myself is Mrs. Jack Thornton, both for Jack and for the students in Hope Valley. Knowing that I've loved Jack with all of my heart and soul will be all that I need. Knowing that I'm teaching my students to the best of my ability will be more than enough."

"Excuse me, Jack and Elizabeth, I need to get some air." William walked outside of the café.

Soon thereafter, Elizabeth asked, "Jack, do you mind if I go speak with him?"

"Of course not, Elizabeth, he is your Father. Please go," Jack said.

Elizabeth found her Father sitting on a bench outside the café and she sat down beside him. "Father, look at me. Let's talk about this."

William looked at Elizabeth with tears in his eyes. "Oh, Elizabeth, when you came out west, I told you that I hoped you would find what God had shaped you for…and I thought that would be teaching. I'm sure that you're a wonderful teacher. But I can also see that God shaped you for that Mountie sitting at that table in there. And God shaped him for you. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. Please forgive me?"

Jack walked outside to find William and Elizabeth sharing this tender moment together.

Once William realized that Jack was standing there beside them, he stood up and faced Jack. "Please forgive me, Jack, for everything. I was wrong about you…about you and Elizabeth belonging together. I can see how you love each other very much. How can I be upset with a man who loves my daughter the way that you do? Welcome to the family!" William reached out to shake Jack's hand. "And Jack…please call me William."

Elizabeth jumped up and hugged Jack and then her father. "Thank you, Father. But what will Mother say about all this? About Jack? About not being at our wedding?"

"Don't you worry about your mother, dear. I'll take care of her. If you must know, from the first time your Mother saw you and Jack together…she knew you'd get married. What is it they say about true love? I have no doubt that she is happy for you both. How about we plan to visit you two sometime in the near future? I'd love to see where you live and I'd love to meet those students of yours..."

"That sounds wonderful, Father. Thank you."

Jack reached out to William and shook his hand. "Thank you, William. You have made us both very happy." Jack stuck his arm out for Elizabeth to take. "Shall we, Mrs. Thornton? William, Elizabeth and I were going to go to the beach today, would you like to join us?"

"Heaven's no, Jack. You two are on your honeymoon and you have better things to do than to have me tag along. Enjoy yourselves. Grace and I will come visit you in Hope Valley soon. I promise." William reached out and shook Jack's hand and winked at him. William turned to Elizabeth and embraced her. "I love you, dear. Be well. See you soon."

Jack and Elizabeth were so happy as they headed back to the hotel to change into more appropriate clothes for the beach. Of course, the beach would have to wait a little while longer…


End file.
